Toyota GT-One (TS020) '99
The Toyota Gt-One (or sometimes called Toyota TS020) was Toyota last car to be entered in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. It first began racing in 1998 and ended racing a year later. After the GT-One, Toyota went, and still is, going racing in Formula 1. In Gran Turismo The Toyota Gt-One has been featured in 3 Gran Turismo games: Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 3, and Gran Turismo 4. Gran Turismo 2 In its debut in the Gran Turismo series, 3 versions of the Gt-One were featured. One of these was the racing version from 1998. The livery for the 1998 Gt-One race car was of the only Gt-One to finish the 1998 24 hours of Le Mans, the #27 driven by Ukyo Katayama, Toshio Suzu, and Keiichi Tsuchiya. The second Gt-one is the road going version for the 1998 racing car. It was made because of GT1 rules at the time. The third and final Gt-One featured in Gran Turismo 2 was the 1999 racing version. Since it was moved to a prototype class, no road version had to be made. The livery was the #1 driven by Martin Brundle, Emmanuel Collard, and Vincenzo Sospiri. Gran Turismo 3 2 Toyota Gt-Ones were featured in Gran Turismo 3. One of these was the road version of the 1998 Gt-One race car. As before, it was only made for homologation reasons. The other being the 1999 racing car, the #1 driven by Martin Brundle, Emmanuel Collard, and Vincenzo Sospiri. Gran Turismo 4 2 Gt-Ones were featured in Gran Turismo 4. One was the 1999 race car which had the #3 livery driven by Ukyo Katayama, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and Toshio Suzuki. There was also a used version buy-able from the second used car lot along side the Nissan R390 GT1 in days 694-700 which has a black paint color, one of the secret black racecars. Development Before the Gt-One, Toyota use a highly modified version of the Toyota MR2 called the Sard MC8-R. The MC8-R did prove superior to the modified Toyota Supra which were used last in 1994. After 3 years with the MC8-R (1995-1997), Toyota would develop the new GT1 car for 1998 while using it MC8-R for the 1997 24 Hours Of Le Mans (Although failing to make it past pre-qualifying). While the Gt-One was in development, other GT1 manufacturers (Mercedes-Benz and Porsche with the CLK-GTR and the 911 GT-1) exploited loopholes for making the cars road legal and able to be used every day. One of these such rules was that all GT cars were required to have storage space, capable of holding at least a standard sized suitcase. Toyota's idea for a loophole was to put the suitcase on top of the fuel cell (since it was empty during scrutinizing) to make it able to race in the GT1 class. Specifications These are the specifications for both years of the Toyota Gt-One's in racing. Only one set of specs are used due to little modification from year to year. General specifications *Country of origin: Japan *Produced from: 1998 - 1999 *Body design: Andre de Cortanze Engine *Configuration: RV36V-R V 8 *Location: Mid, Longitudinally Mounted *Construction: Aluminum Block and Head *Displacement: 3.579 liter / 218.4 cu in *Valvetrain: 4 valves / Cylinder, DOHC *Fuel Feed: Fuel Injection *Aspiration: Twin Garrett turbos Drivetrain *Chassis/body: Carbon Fibre Monocoque *Suspension (fr/r): Double Wishbones *Steering: Rack-And-Pinion *Brakes: Vented Carbon Ceramic Discs, All-Round *Gearbox: TTE (Toyota Team Europe) 6 Speed Sequential *Drive: Rear Wheel Drive Dimensions *Weight: 900 kilo or 1984.2 lbs *Length: 4840 mm (190.6 in) *Width: 2000 mm (78.7 in) *Height: 1125 mm (44.3 in) *Wheelbase: 2800 mm (110.2 in) Performance figures *Power: 600 bhp / 448 KW @ 6000 rpm *Torque: 650 Nm / 479 ft lbs *BHP/Liter: 168 bhp / liter *Power to weight: 0.67 bhp / kg Racing Results 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans Toyota sent 3 Gt-Ones to its debut race at Le Mans. They qualified 2nd, 7th, and 8th, only behind their rival at Mercedes-Benz. At the end of the 24 hours, only one Gt-One did not retire from the race. The #28 retired from a high speed crash around halfway through the race. Then #29 had a transmission failure during a battle for the race lead. The lone #27 Gt-One was 9th overall, and 25 laps behind the winning Porsche 911-GT1. 1999 24 Hours of Le Mans Due to new rules from the ACO and the FIA in the GT classes, more homologation cars were needed to be able to race in the GT classes. Toyota (In the Gt-One), Mercedes, and newcomer Audi entered the GTP classes, Audi also entered in the LMP class alongside Nissan and Panoz, and the winners for the year before, Porsche, move to GT class with the 911 GT3 R. Toyota was once again fast, qualifying 1st, 2nd, and 8th. During the race, the Gt-One's battled for the lead. Throughout the race, the car's Michelin tires gotten punctures from other cars having accidents. The very design of the Gt-One made it vulnerable to extensive damage in a situation like this. The #1 car had this happen, causing damage beyond repair. The #2 TS020 also had a puncture but lead to a crash at the first Mulsanne chicane. the final car, the #3, soldiered on while other competitors retired, including the infamous Mercedes-Benz CLR incidents. In the last hour, after passing lapped traffic the car got a puncture and had to limp back to pit lane from the crest of the Mulsanne straight. The #15 BMW V12 LMR lapped the Toyota thus taking the win. The final Gt-One finished one lap behind the winning BMW. 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 Km The final race of the Gt-One was at the Fuji Speedway. Their main rivals from Nissan in the R931. Nissan won the race by one lap. Nissan won a free entrance to the 2000 24 Hours of Le Mans, but decided not to enter due to financial reasons. Videos XSRWxcBcSMs (This video is in Japanese, no subtitles) Category:Cars